Solo un niño  Just a kid
by Rose.Massimo
Summary: Él era solo un niño atrapado entre muchas paredes, que tan solo queria ser libre y vivir. He was just a kid trapped between many walls, he just wanted to be free and to live. Tenme paciencia, es mi primer fic. Be patient, it s my first fic.


Era la noche de Navidad, una con el cielo libre, y oscuro, y eran las 8 de la noche. Hornet ayudaba a Ida a cocinar, Bo y Riccio jugaban en la sala de estar, Mosca, Prop, y Víctor miraban la televisión.

"Es tarde ya, ¿No iba a venir a cenar Scip?" pregunto Bo.

"Esa era la idea, pero aun no ha venido. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado" dijo Ida un poco preocupada.

"Quizá se le olvido que tenía que venir a cenar" dijo Víctor.

"O se quedo en su casita de niño rico…" - dijo Riccio en tono irónico.

"¡Ya basta Riccio!" dijo Ida.

Aunque habían pasado algunos meses después de que el tiovivo no funcionara, Riccio, y en parte también Mosca, seguían sin aceptar a Scipio, hasta el punto de insultarlo cada vez que lo veían. Hornet y Prosper seguían sin perdonarlo, pero al menos no le gritaban, sin embargo, aun lo trataban con indiferencia. Bo, por su parte, parecía no entender cuál era el problema con Scip. Él había sido su ídolo y lo seguiría siendo siempre.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta de la casa, e Ida fue a abrir la puerta. Era Scipio. Venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa con cuello de tortuga y de manga larga color negra. Con las mismas botas de siempre, y su saco gigante (que no se cómo se llama). Se veía bastante pálido y decaído, pero Ida no quiso preguntarle nada. A pesar de eso, llevaba una gran sonrisa cuando Ida le abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola Ida! Perdón por retrasarme. Pero es que tuve algunos…inconvenientes" al decir lo ultimo su semblante cambio de estar rebosante de alegría a nublarse de tristeza, pero solo duro unos segundos y ni siquiera Ida se percato de ello.

"Pasa Scip, no te preocupes, ya casi vamos a cenar" le dijo Ida. Scipio sonrió.

"Gracias Ida" dijo Scipio, y entro en la sala de estar donde se encontraban ya todos.

"¡Scip! Creí que no ibas a venir" le dijo Bo, y luego en tono más bajo le pregunto "¿Qué traes esta vez" Bo aun creía que Scipio robaba, pues cada vez que podía, Scip le llevaba algún regalo, que no era robado. Sin embargo, no quería que nadie se enterara de esto, porque temía que Prosper se enojara con él.

"Lo siento, Bo. Hoy no pude traerte nada, pero prometo que otro día si te traeré algo, algo muy bonito y…"

-"¡Ha! Así que el niño rico esta aquí. Se me va a agriar la cena" le interrumpió Riccio. Scip no le respondió, porque en el fondo, aunque no lo admitía, pensaba que tenía razón, que no tenía que estar cerca de ellos, que corrían mucho peligro al estar con él, pero los necesitaba, tanto como él ni siquiera imaginaba.

Momentos más tarde, se encontraban todos cenando felizmente. Sin embargo, algo pareció de repente reaccionar en la mente de Prosper.

"Oye Scip, siendo esta la noche de Navidad, ¿No deberías estar ahorita en tu casa celebrándola con tus padres?"

"No, en realidad no. Mi padre… Mis padres no creen en esa celebración, la ven como un día común y corriente que las personas celebran quien sabe por qué razón" dijo Scip. En realidad, su madre no vivía en su casa. Ella simplemente… Nadie, quizá ni siquiera su padre, sabía que había sido de ella.

"Pero entonces, ¿saben ellos que estas aquí, con nosotros?" le dijo Hornet.

Scipio se puso visiblemente tenso "No, y es mejor que no lo sepan. Ellos son algo… intolerantes respecto a… ya saben… los huérfanos y las personas… normales."

"Así que, ¿no hacen nada este día?" le pregunto Víctor.

"A veces salen a cenar a algún restaurante, o a visitar a algún amigo que si celebra estas fiestas" Le dijo Scip.

"Pero y tú, ¿ qué haces ese día?"

"Ceno con ustedes"

"¿Y antes de conocernos?"

"Cenaba con los muchachos"

"¿Quiénes?" le pregunto Hornet.

"Los muchachos… ya saben…" Scip hizo gestos para explicarse, pero al ver que nadie le entendía les dijo "Ya saben, la servidumbre, los sirvientes, las cocineras de la casa."

Todos se quedaron callados. No se imaginaban que se Scip se quedara solo en la casa, celebrando ese día sin más compañía que la servidumbre.

Y cambiaron de tema. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas. Y cuando llego la hora en que tenía que marcharse, Scipio simplemente se escabullo y se alejo discretamente del resto del grupo, pero cuando estaba ya en la puerta, Ida lo detuvo y le dijo:

"Oye, eh, estaba pensando, si tus padres no van a regresar hoy en la noche, supongo que tampoco en la mañana y, er, quiero decir, ¿no te quieres quedar a dormir esta noche? Puedes usar la habitación de invitados."

Y Scipio, cuya cara había estado llena de indiferencia, sonrió ante este ofrecimiento, y acepto de inmediato. En realidad, él no quería llegar a casa esta noche. En especial, no esta noche.


End file.
